Various different foldable window coverings have heretofore been made from a single web of material. In the so-called "Roman Shades" such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,752,610 and 4,069,857, a single web is folded to form relatively stiff horizontally extending ribs at one side of the shade and the lift cords extend through openings in the ribs. With such shades, the ribs are spaced apart and the lift cords are exposed to view from one side of the shade, when the shade is in an expanded condition. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,559, a single web of material is folded to form a series of inverted V-shaped louvers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,419 discloses a window shade in which a single web is folded to form box pleats alternately at opposite sides of the panel. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,887, a single web of material is reversibly folded in zig zag fashion and bonded to itself at spaced intervals to form a plurality of cells arranged in a double row configuration.